You Do Mean Something
by OverlordMiles
Summary: One-shot of everyone beating Sburb/Sgrub, and Tavros feeling self-pity about not contributing enough.


**Based off a RP. Might make more of these in the future.**

 _They had done it. SGRUB was finished, and everyone rejoiced at their success. Afterwards was a big part filled with cheers, alcohol, and overall happiness._

 _Well, not everyone was happy._

* * *

Tavros sat on a couch away from the noise, flipping channels. Not really searching for anything for particular, he sporadically pushed buttons on the remote, trying to find anything remotely interesting. When his escapade was to no avail, he sighed.

 _What have I done in SGRUB?_

That was the one question he had on his mind. Everyone had fought so hard, sacrificed themselves, put so much work into making it all out alive.

 _Except me._

 _I stayed on the sidelines, watching the action. My contribution to the completion was almost zero._

Tavros gave a sigh and leaned back in the couch, contemplating the subject.

 _Ever since I lost usage of my legs, I've been worthless. I don't deserve to piggyback off everyone else._

And with that, an idea snapped into Tavros' head.

 _If I didn't help, I don't deserve to be here. I'm going._

He didn't know where, he didn't know for how long, but he figured it was the best solution for himself and everyone else. He got up, taking the transportalizer to his respiteblock. He took an old Pupa Pan backpack, shoving a sleeping bag and some supplies in it. After putting a coat on, he teleported back to the living room, seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

 _I don't deserve to be with them..._

Tavros pushed through the crowd, getting a few slurred greetings. He put on a fake smile and waved. After declining the offer to drink, he went through the front door, looking through the large ravines and forests on their land. He sighed and stepped onto the path into the wilderness. He kept walking, not shifting his gaze or path. He trudged down the path until it turned into pressed grass, until eventually there was no path. After looking into the untraveled undergrowth, he took a step into seclusion. After walking for an hour or so since leaving the hive, he found the stump of a fallen tree, deciding to rest under it. Previous thoughts swirled through him, draining himself into self-pity.

* * *

Back at the party, everyone was wasted or chatting by the snack bar, which was pretty much Equius, Nepeta, Dirk, and Jake. Even Kanaya had given up her right of mind to enjoy one of Rose's favorite hobbies: getting wasted. Equius kept Nepeta from drinking anything, and the other had had some drinks, but restricted themselves from getting drunk. As Jake was talking about hiking in the Rockies, Nepeta noticed something. After scanning the crowd, she noticed an anomaly.

Tavros was nowhere to be found.

She looked again, but to no avail. She walked up the stairs and transportalized to his room, but did not see him. However, she did notice his respiteblock was messier than usual, almost as if he was searching for something. She went back to the party, realizing there was only one other place. She walked outside to see an extensive trail of footsteps straight into the forest. After looking back, she followed the footsteps, fast walking while viewing the footsteps. The path started getting darker, and eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the footsteps stopped.

Nepeta looked to find Tavros in a sleeping bag, tossing and turning in his sleep. She walked up to his sleeping figure and sat next to his head. Since it looked like he was in a nightmare, she ruffled his hair, cautious not to hit his horns. He opened his eyes, trembling from fear. He eased down as he remembered where he was, and negative thoughts clouded his mind again. Tavros looked around to see...

"Nepeta? Why are you here?"

She didn't answer as she assaulted him with a TACKLEPOUNCE.

"Uh, hi..."

"I believe the question is why are YOU here?"

"Well..." Tavros started.

"Everyone was having lots of fun at the party for beating SGRUB, but I was alone watching television. Then, I started thinking, and it dawned on me that I hadn't done anything in SGRUB, and after realizing how worthless I was, I didn't think I deserved to piggyback off your victory, so I packed some of my stuff and left so you wouldn't have to deal with the burden of me being there anymore."

"You're not a burden, Tavros!"

"Yes, I am. All I did was use our resources and sit around doing nothing productive. I can't believe it was just now that I figured out how stupid and pointless me being with you guys is. Even then, Equius made these legs for me, but we were already out by then and it was worthless."

"Come on Tavros, stop being down. You're a pawsome friend and you deserve to be with us because, even if you didn't do much, you couldn't have! Vriska knocked you off a cliff and you couldn't walk."

"You can cut the act. I know you don't want to be my friend. Nobody does."

Nepeta sighed. "I guess you're right, I don't want to be your friend."

Tears started falling down Tavros' cheeks. "See? There's no point in me sticking around..." Tavros managed, his voice starting to crack.

Nepeta shooshed Tavros. "You didn't let me finish."

Tavros looked up at Nepeta.

"I said I didn't want to be your friend because I want to be more than that."

Tavros blushed. "Wha-"

Tavros was interrupted as Nepeta crashed into him, making lip contact. All the sadness drained from him, replaced with surprise, happiness, and pure bliss. The two got more into the kiss as Nepeta pushed him back into a tree, and Tavros had recovered from the shock. He pushed back at her, adding more passion to the kiss. After several minutes of pure euphoria, Nepeta resigned to leaning into Tavros' chest. The two gleamed at each other, blushing.

"I guess I do mean something."

 **MORE CHAPTERS UPON REQUEST, IF PEOPLE ENJOYED IT THIS COULD TURN INTO A FULL-FLEDGED STORY.**

 **OR JUST REMAIN A ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
